


Reward

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, Flirting, collecting a reward, implied torture/death, mention of a stalker ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A seemingly shit day ends on a different note.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request with prompts from 2 years ago. another fic that I am transferring over to here.

_I know you want me to come over tonight._

      Your ex keeps sending you text messages, you were going to have to change your number. Ugh, why can’t he take a hint? Bad enough you have to sit here after hours working on the paperwork that the damn bank manager couldn’t be bothered to do himself, now booty call texts. You should turn the damn phone off.

      After two hours you were finally done, you placed everything on your Boss’s desk, then locked his office. You started back for your desk when you heard footsteps, you knew it wasn’t the janitorial staff they weren’t in until tomorrow. And Jake rarely leaves his post monitoring the security cameras.

     Instinct told you to hide, so you did under your desk, pulling your chair under it as much as possible to keep hidden. “I thought I heard something over here.”

      “There’s no one here, Len.”

      “So it would seem.” The first voice close to your desk, you heard some rustling sounds like someone going through something like a purse, Shit, you left your purse on your desk. You managed to stay quiet long enough to hear footsteps leaving, but you weren’t sure if both the guys had left. To be on the safe side you stayed under the desk longer trying to figure out how to get to your phone.

     You nearly screamed when the desk chair was pulled away from the desk slowly. Dark pants in front of you as someone sits in your chair. “You are a quiet little kitten, aren’t you? Don’t say anything, I’d rather my partner not see you.” The man had a pleasant voice. He handed your purse down to you. “I need you to stay here and wait until we are done. Can you do that for me, kitten? Tap my shoe if you understand.” You cautiously tapped his shoe. “Good girl. I’m keeping your phone though, too tempting to call for the authorities.”

 

* * *

 

     The two men had been very thorough at clearing out the more valuable items in the vault. Apparently, they had knocked Jake out, when he came to he called the authorities and went looking for you to make sure you were okay. Hours later, you were finally able to go home, once they realized you couldn’t give much information to help the case.

       Once inside your apartment, you kicked off your heels, shoving your keys in your purse, before dropping it on the coffee table. Plopping down on the couch, sinking back into the cushions, “I need a drink.”

        “Long day, kitten?” The voice from the bank. You hadn’t noticed the man sitting on your couch next to you.

         Your patience with the day had evaporated, “How did you find my home?” The man held up your license. “Oh.” He smirked at you. “I’d like you to leave, now.” You attempted to sound braver than you felt.

         “Is that any way to talk to your rescuer? Don’t you think I should be rewarded?”

         “You robbed where I work. That isn’t a rescue, sitting under a desk praying not to be noticed.”

          “It was for your own good. My partner was grumpy tonight. But I am not referring to that, kitten.” The man held up your phone. “I just rescued you from a stalker, (Y/n).”

           “Frank.” You frowned.

           “He said some impolite things. Ungentlemanly, things. I sent my partner to correct his behaviour.” You didn’t really know how to respond, so you just said thank you. “Now about my reward, kitten.” He ran a finger along your jaw.          

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a kudos to let me know. Love it? Holler at me in the comments about how much you love it. Hate it? Apologies, I'll try harder next time.


End file.
